Noctus (Earth-Prime)
Bio Of Manuel Peter Nunes Garrett For Risk's Origin Story Click Here Manny is a half white half black person who loves adventure. Manny has trained from the ages 11-21. He also made a Billion Dollar Company at the age of 16. It got Half-Billion Dollars by 2026, by 2031 it became a 1 Billion Dollar Company, of course it all went down the drain when Manny and Maria divorced. He becomes Risk when he is 25 after he quit the Police Force. He marries Maria in 2022. Marries Ayame is 2033. Has 5 children. He's cool. He has a major in Criminal Justice and Mathematics. He's skilled at fighting, knowing more than 55 different fighting (combat/non-combat) disciplines and influences. Gains powers after Non-profit Organization experimentation gone wrong! Manny doesn't kill unless if absolute necessary and when he does he does it quick. He fights with honor, and discipline. Manny and Maria had a huge fight in September of 2030 but then came back together in October of the same year, they never divorced but only split. They both cheated, Manny banged Ayame Ashikaga, she then got pregnant, Manny felt this was right for some reason. Maria also started to have a long-term affair with Xin. They're married for 1 year until Manny finds out that she is cheating on him with Xin Suda (Sai) at the age of 31, he flips and out then he found out they have been doing that for 2 years. Manny filed for divorce and Maria claimed she never cheated so Maria won and she got custody over the kids and Manny lost all of his money and his company. All of STPE was shut down and Manny was forced with nothing but Jason (His adopted son), Shaku Ono (Motorcycle) and $10,000 to try to find new living arrangements. Maria got Manny's Stunt Double T (Car), 2 million dollars, a mansion in Malibu, California and custody over Jovani and Jade. The kids were 2 at the time of the divorce in May. Manny went back with Ayame and his new daughter Mari which is 1 1/2 years old. They lived in Japan until 2038 they went back to Sol, Republic State. The same year of 2038 Manny has retired of being Risk because when his son August Alexander (Vengeance) came back he couldn't help but feel so much sorrow and when he defeated his son and put him captivity he felt ambushed with depression so he stop being Risk, The enemies he fought up to the point of the year 2043: Bailiff, Ticker, Assassinator, Green Ronin, Monsterous (Friendly Rivalry), Manic (Archenemy), Shredder, Sensei Tensei, Ghost, Illusionist, Anonymous, Wickerman, Clue, Willy Wonka, and Vengeance. Legacy Manny also took on the legacy of Green Ronin for two years 19-21 in Japan. He was hired by the original Green Ronin who worked with the American Athenian but since he is so old he turned evil. Green Ronin was infected by an alien life form that took over the serum that made AA who he was. Manny took down the original GR with Sakuya and Notoriety. When Manny defeated him he got the revamped GR suit and that became his inspiration for the Bombraider armor he makes later on in his life. Extras Smartest Adult Mathematician On Planet Earth Who IS A Human Alter Egos: 'Risk's ego names contain of Haikouza, Flamewalker, Godfather, Oni, The Masked Adventurer, The Vengeance Seeking Hero, The Nightcrawller, The Zonewalker, The Son Of The Devil, The Strategist, The Stalker, The Dragon, The Ninja, The Samurai, The Ronin, The Shogun, The Technologist, The Assassin, The Boss, The Tank, The Legend, and The Dragon Saint Alias (Alter Ego): Valentin Lopez, Jason Valley, Bernard Franklin, Nate "Blue" Connors, Peter Nunes ''Manny also made his own A.I which her name is Azami, she has a Japanese Woman voice and she is very smart! Azami can help Risk do whatever he wants and Azami recognizes all of Risk's friends and foes and she is the most powerful and most advanced Human made technological artificial intelligence! Azami — Japanese for “thristle flower.” He has an IQ of 220 which is a lot. Risuku Ryu 6'2' Tall 01/01/2001 Born '"I don't fear death, I accept it!" ' ' '~ Risk Manny's favorite word is "War", not for any particular reason. "I have given humanity a flame, a new spark of life. I have been banished from this wretched hell hole because I let a fire rage on like a war, that fire is in you, Manny" ~ '''Prometheus | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 2.5 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 7 Manny also made Senso Armor for all of his Cosmic Strikers team but Assassinator also stole the schematics for it so a lot of heroes and villains have Senso Armor. It requires lots of Chudo technology. Reason To Fight: Annihilate Evil (Originally To Find His Master's Murderer and To Defeat Corruption), Something snapped in Manny when he was 35, he seems less hesitant to kill, when he is around 47 he kills a lot more Became Second Horseman Of Apocalypse With His Red Horse Named War (April 1 2048 - December 21 2064) Risk's Powers Enhanced Stamina: Even the healthiest athletes can't beat Manny's stamina (Discovers When 25 Years Old) Enhanced Speed: Manny's highest running speed recorded is 28 MPH it is possible to be max 40 MPH (Discovers Fully When 25) Enhanced Strength: Manny can lift maximum 800 LBS (Discovers When 25) Enhanced Agility: Manny is more flexible also (Discovers When 25 Years Old) Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes are as quick as his fastest running speed (Discovers When 25 Years Old) Healing Factor: Manny can heal pretty fast, only applies to flesh wounds and minor internal wounds, Manny can't heal any lost ligaments. Elemental Manipulation: Manny can control Fire, Water, Wind and Earth but he can only create fire. He still gets hurt by water, wind and earth but not fire. (Discovers When 27) Cloaking: Manny can cloak himself and turn invisible (Gets When 28 Years Old) Call Forth A Dragon: Manny Gets To Call For A Mountable And Pet Dragon To Help Fight And Ride On (Gets At Age 29). All he has to say is "Ti Du No Bu Na Ga To Ro Es Bu Te Ra Du No!" It's Zetonian for "I call forth the mystical dragon!" Telekinesis: Manny can move objects with his mind (Gets When 35 Years Old) Telepathy: Bring back in forth memories with the mind (Gets When 35 Years Old) Mind Control: Control minds of people but to only with those of weakened minds (Gets When 35 Years Old) Teleportation: When Manny teleports he extracts a shadow like cloud of smoke around the area he warps to, can go just about anywhere but teleporting far makes him very weak (Gets When 35 Years Old) Demon: Since Manny is half demon he can turn into an Inferno Demon (Gets When 47 Years Old After He Meets His Father BROWSER) The side effects of being a demon also come with new abilities such as Flight: This is when he gets demon wings. Shapeshifting: This is when he can shapeshift. He gets the appearance and voice of whoever or whatever he shape shifts into. for example a Werewolf: Manny can turn into a were wolf during full moons only, but the cool thing about it is that he can transform into the werewolf if he wants too so it's not forced upon him. The werewolf transformation let's him have super speed, super smell and super strength. It only works for 30 Mins. And an Atlantean: Manny can turn into an Atlantean under water if he decides to do so. He gets near indestructible skin, his skin turns blue, green with scales. He can see in the dark, he swims faster than any other creature in all of the 7 seas. He can call aquatic creatures to his aid and his speed and strength doubles. It wears off after 30 Minutes. Advanced Healing Factor: Manny can heal even faster, applies to all flesh wounds and major internal wounds, Manny can slowly but painfully heal any lost ligaments. Weapons = Manny has multi-purpose dual escrima sticks that can be used as baton, katana like swords, and a nunchaku. There base form is the baton, all Manny has to do to transform them into dual katana like swords is to tense a muscle in his wrists, Manny implanted unhackable remote weavers to transmit a signal to the escrima sticks. For example if he wants to make them into swords he would need to tense his muscles in each wrist for each escrima stick and the blade will pop out of the one way pass chamber in the escrima stick, if he wanted to have it go back in all he needs to do is tense his muscle. Now if he wanted to make them into nunchuku he would need too double tap the opposite end of the escrima sticks together and there will be a magnetic connection cable connected the two sticks instantly. What's interesting about that form is that Manny can also make them bladed nunchaku all by tensing his wrist muscles. To detach the nunchaku connection cable all Manny needs to do is double tap the bottoms again then the connection cable will disappear into both of the escrima sticks. The sticks are made out of the near indestructible croncranium laced with titanium coating to ease any damages to the escrima sticks. The handle is a softened indestructible foam coating to not hurt Manny, it's all red with black lacing pattern. He calls the escrima sticks Sansu! When Manny turned 47 his father awarded Manny the War but all gave him a new pair of Sansu Sticks and he calls them Pakuru. = = Manny also earns the ultimate dragon sword that can split in half to make two swords. The ultimate dragon katana is called "Hiryu" and wields it with two hands if he doesn't have his shield wielded or if he has his ultimate turtle wakizashi blade called "Hikame" but if he wants to wield both sword and dagger then he will say "Daisho". He obtained all of this when he was 35 because if Hiryukin, the father of Ryukin. = = When Manny turns 42 he gives Hiryu to Jason (Exilus) and Hikame to Jabari (Typhus) because he got a new sword called the Hate from an abandoned Chudo ship, which can be a a two handed sword or transform into a one handed sword. So Manny uses his uses his Demon Tanto called Discipline and his Amazing Naga sword called the Hate. In 2030 Ryukin has revealed the sword brings much radiation damage to demons and since Risk is half demon he had to give up the sword. Ryukin started using the sword since then. Manny then started using regular katanas. = = When Manny was 47 he got a visit from his demon father telling him that he can now travel to hell if he summons the demon Shogunner and his father awarded him with ''a Croncranium and Chudo Acid Symbiotic Parasite with Magic infused Katana, it looked like a normal katana but it had inscriptions on it reading "with sleight of hand annihilation will come to all" Manny thought of it as weird but he didn't question it, but it basically means "The one who has the infernal flames caught within themselves will be able to demonstrate catastrophic power". Manny named his new sword the War.''He told his son if he wants to be the king of hell he would need to kill him. = Armors First Suit: Black cloth over his whole body except his eyes to try to hide who he is and he only used it when he was 25-27 Weapons Used: Sansu (In Thigh Holsters) Ninja: A Navy Blue muscly ninja outfit that looks like if the U.S. Army's uniform had a kid with Shinobi gear. 28-35 Weapons Used: Katana (On Back) and Sansu (In Thigh Holsters) Techno Armor: This is Manny's badass armor that he uses from ages 35-42 and 47-60 The armor looks so badass too. Black and Royal Blue. Kevlar undersuit and Croncranium plates. Weapons Used: 35-42 Sansu (In Thigh Holsters) 47-60 War (On Back), Pakuru (In Thigh Holsters) Fighting Styles Mashu Ninjutsu a.k.a. Ryu Young Dragon. Don't get it confused with Shorin Ryu. (A Fight Style Manny and Engee has Made Up That Combines All their Fighting, Gymnastics and Dancing Knowledge Into One). Invented in 2031. = Chinese Wushu, Japanese Ninjutsu, Karate, Kick Boxing, Boxing, Judo, Animal, Street Fighting/Common Knowledge, Sumo, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, Coreeda, Tai-Chi, Kai/Chi/Qi, Kung Fu, Wrestling, Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu, Jeet Kune Do, Muay Lao, Krav Maga, Aikido, Wing Chun, Escrima, Hapkido, Savate, Kendo , Bojutsu = = He has extensive training in escapology, criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. = = Weapons = = Archery = = Knife fighting = = Stick fighting = = Swordsmanship = = Melee weapons = More Concept Keep in mind this is just concept art, very bad ass concept art but just concept art. Make Your Own Hero Or Villain go have fun, just do it! Copyright 3/9/2015.